zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
I Crush Everything
The Kraken wakes. Cast * Ed Harrison * Albert * Maxine Myers * Paula Cohen Plot Let's Get Moving A boat in the flotilla is in danger of sinking, taking your ship with it. Ed appears to try and organise a team to sever the connection and prevent further devastation. Jump! You disconnect the sinking boat from the others, leaving no way to return. Comansys staff throw you a rope, just as something huge hits the deck. Harpoon Station You escape and meet up with Albert and Holly Fansworth, a Comansys marine biologist. You move to a whaling vessel to make use of its harpoon station. Back To The Bridge Albert orders the Comansys agent manning the harpoon station to fire on the creature. It misses and the monster retaliates by ripping the agent’s head off. We All Go Under Albert shoots the squid in the beak with a flare gun which, understandably, makes it angry. It shrieks, which gets Holly thinking. We're On It The doctors realise that the squid is hooked on drugs from the severed limbs falling into the ocean. You plan to lure it away from the flotilla with the serum. Stay Albert disposes of the squid with a grenade launcher. Holly is so impressed with Maxine that she offers her the chance to stay on the flotilla. Maxine accepts. Transcript blares ED HARRISON: Runner Five, it’s Ed! Come with me, quick! This’ll take every pair of hands we can get. opens COMANSYS WORKER: I can see it! That whole ship’s rocking back and forth! ED HARRISON: Get more people! Move, move! What ship’s that? COMANSYS WORKER: It’s the Tangiers. ED HARRISON: What is she, a tug? Anything you can’t afford to lose? COMANSYS WORKER: I don’t really know. COMANSYS WORKER: Why is it tossing about like that, is it a tsunami? COMANSYS WORKER: I think a tsunami would hit all the ships, wouldn’t it? ED HARRISON: Good to know our crew is so well trained. They might all have PhD’s, but there’s not a lick of common sense between them. At least I know I’ve got you on my back, Five. God, there’s so much I want to ask you. Molly – creaks Later! Okay, listen, all of you. That ship is tethered to this one. If it goes down, it’ll drag this deck under, so we need to get over there and detach it. You with me? COMANSYS WORKER: Yeah. COMANSYS WORKER: Okay. ED HARRISON: Come on, guys, we can do this! You with me? COMANSYS WORKERS: together Yes! ED HARRISON: Then let’s get moving! ED HARRISON: There are grapples attached to the far side of the bridge connecting the ships. Myself and Runner Five will cross to the Tangiers and release them. When we do that, the bridge will collapse. COMANSYS WORKER: But you’ll be stuck over there with whatever the hell is doing that. ED HARRISON: Not if you throw us a rope. So no matter how hairy it gets, you stay here, okay? COMANSYS WORKER: Um… sure. ED HARRISON: Good! Right, Five, here we go, over the bridge! footsteps Okay, see the clamp? You have to release it. Yeah, you got it! Mine’s stuck. Can you help with – nearly, nearly, yes! And there she goes! We won’t be crossing back over that. squelches What the hell is that? It’s a huge – is that a tentacle? WORKER shouts Where are those guys going? Come back! We need you to throw us a rope! Want to stay here, Five? Didn’t think so. We’re only going to get one chance at this. When the deck rises, leap for your life, and then run for your life! Not yet, it’s too far. Wait for it, wait for it! Jump! ED HARRISON: Just in here, this is the bridge. Hey Albert, me and Five detached the Tangiers, but whatever got hold of it is big enough to drag down the entire fleet, one ship at a time. It looks like – well, it looks like a giant squid! ALBERT GOODALL: This is Doctor Holly Farnsworth, our research lead in marine biology. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: If you can call it “research” under these conditions. ALBERT GOODALL: These people are Ed Harrison and Runner Five. Could you advise us on dealing with this um – is it a squid? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: It’s very unlikely to be a squid. Such creatures inhabit the deepest waters. They are skittish and solitary. They do not attack ships. While we have an account of one that reached forty-three feet in length, that is hardly enough to - ED HARRISON: Look, right over there, coming out of the water. It’s a giant squid! HOLLY FARNSWORTH: I can’t look over there. I’m severely visually impaired. I can barely see you. ED HARRISON: I’m sorry. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: If you could describe the scene? ED HARRISON: Scary tentacles, giant eyeball, big hat like the Pope – a massive squid has grabbed the boat and is tearing off huge chunks! HOLLY FARNSWORTH: I really don’t think it can be a squid. Perhaps a wave has cast up some seaweed? ED HARRISON: Seaweed? ALBERT GOODALL: The whaler over there has a harpoon station. Would you accompany us, Doctor Farnsworth? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Of course. Perhaps you could assist me, Runner Five? I can move quickly, but you may have to stop me going over the side. ED HARRISON: Okay, Professor. We’ve reached the harpoon station. There’s a clear view across the water. That’s definitely not seaweed we’re looking at. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Perhaps some plastic sheeting has become loose? It could be flapping in the wind. ED HARRISON: Honestly? I know I’m not a marine biologist, but that thing has fins. It has eyes! I think I can even see its beak! HOLLY FARNSWORTH: That’s – Albert? ALBERT GOODALL: I don’t know what it is, but it’s a living creature. Harpoon, are you ready? HARPOON LAUNCHER: Yes, sir! ALBERT GOODALL: Fire! harpoon ED HARRISON: Ah, you missed! It went between the tentacles! HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Giant squid are rarely sighted. They’ve learned to avoid ships. This behavior would be completely out of character for them. HARPOON LAUNCHER: If we could just get – shouts ALBERT GOODALL: Ugh! Something’s grabbed that man’s head. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: What happened? ED HARRISON: His head’s been caught between two sort of pads on thin lines. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Are the pads covered in hundreds of sharp-toothed suckers? ED HARRISON: Yeah! Ugh! ALBERT GOODALL: His head! It took his head off! It’s eating it! HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Feeding tentacles. Quite extraordinary! I take it back. This is a squid. ED HARRISON: Back to the bridge, quick! HOLLY FARNSWORTH: But what could have caused such a change in behavior? An infection, perhaps? Brain damage? ALBERT GOODALL: Quick, Jim, where’s the flare gun? JIM: Under the nav console HOLLY FARNSWORTH: I don’t think a flare gun will stop something the size of a giant squid. ALBERT GOODALL: Slowing it down would be a start. That thing will carry us to the bottom if we don’t stop it. It’s wrapped completely around the Seafarer already. Open the door, Jim. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: I’m really not sure this is - ALBERT GOODALL: This is for – what was the name of the man who lost his life, again? JIM: Harold. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Wilson? ALBERT GOODALL: This is for – this is for you, tentacle-face! flare ED HARRISON: Nice shot! Right in the beak! shrieks ALBERT GOODALL: Please, tell me that’s its death scream. ED HARRISON: I uh – it doesn’t really look injured. It just looks angry. Well, furious, really. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: At least we’ve answered the question of whether giant squid use sound to communicate. Unless something radical has changed its behavior. I wonder… is Doctor Myers still on board? ED HARRISON: Yeah, she went - creaks ALBERT GOODALL: It’s got hold of one of the central ships, now. If that goes under, we all go under! HOLLY FARNSWORTH: I need to speak to Doctor Myers right now. ED HARRISON: Come on, Five. Let’s find her. ALBERT GOODALL: Thank God you’re back. ED HARRISON: Maxine, you know the prof, right? MAXINE MYERS: Hello, Holly. What’s your thinking? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Highly irregular behavior for a squid. The level of aggression is quite out of character. MAXINE MYERS: You don’t think it’s being mind-controlled? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Seems a leap too far, doesn’t it? No other species has been observed to respond to the tones. And territorial considerations are out. They live in the deep. MAXINE MYERS: Well, either something is attracting it, or perhaps an infection? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: I thought infection. MAXINE MYERS: But the zombie virus has been ineffective on animals. Do you discard any other waste? Byproducts of your serum, for instance. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: No, no… ah. Oh dear. You know that our serum produces physical deterioration, and often a section of limb will simply fall off? MAXINE MYERS: sighs You haven’t been - HOLLY FARNSWORTH: They were throwing the debris overboard. For safety reasons. I stopped them. MAXINE MYERS: So you introduced meat laced with psychoactive ingredients into the squid’s food supply? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: I did stop them. About a week ago. MAXINE MYERS: So you hooked the squid on a drug which causes mental enhancement and physical breakdown? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Ah. Well, and then we cut off its supply. MAXINE MYERS: So, now it’s furious, and tearing the flotilla to pieces for a fix! Right, here’s the solution – collect as much of the serum as you can spare. Albert, have you got a spare boat? ALBERT GOODALL: I think so. radio HMS Taye? Taye, answer me! COMANSYS RADIO OPERATOR: I hear you, Albert. ALBERT GOODALL: I need a speedboat prepped right now. COMANSYS RADIO OPERATOR: Roger that. Give us five minutes. MAXINE MYERS: Good. Then you can get in the boat, trickle the serum into the water to lure the squid away, and blow it up when it’s at a safe distance. ALBERT GOODALL: Very good, Maxine. That should work, that should actually work. I’ll go over to the HMS Taye to get the speedboat. Five, Ed, can you pick up the serum from the labs and meet me there? shrieks Quickly! ED HARRISON: We’re on it. Come on, Five. ED HARRISON: Nice one, Maxine. It’s working. Albert’s leading that squid away like he’s got it on a lead. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: For goodness’ sake, tell me what’s happening! MAXINE MYERS: The boat’s putting on a burst of speed to get a bit of distance from the squid. Albert’s standing up, and – oh, he’s a bit wobbly on his feet! Alright, it looks like he’s got a – is that a grenade launcher? ED HARRISON: Yeah, and he’s about - explosion There she goes! Calamari all around tonight! PAULA COHEN: Maxie! Maxie, are you alright? They kept me on the other boat. MAXINE MYERS: I’m fine, darling! laughs HOLLY FARNSWORTH: She’s better than fine - she’s the woman of the hour! Her quick thinking saved us all. Doctor Myers, I’ve been – well, I’ve been asked to ask you something. MAXINE MYERS: What? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Well, the Myers Spray has been a big influence on our work here. And today, you showed just what a valuable mind you have. If you return to shore, you will have to go back into stasis, yes? To protect yourself from mind control. MAXINE MYERS: Yes. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Stay here! Join our research team. Our serum will protect you. Think of it. We could find a cure. PAULA COHEN: No way! HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Of course, the offer extends to all your friends here. ED HARRISON: I’ve been thinking about that. If I go back to Abel, I – Paula, have you seen Molly? PAULA COHEN: Yes. She’s well. Happy and healthy. They have that zombie-repellant device now in the children’s dorms, so she’s safe. But I’m afraid I don’t know much more. I don’t um – I avoid spending time around the kids, in case I cut myself. Any of the blood – I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt them. ED HARRISON: What if I hurt Molly? What if I couldn’t stop myself? Albert says the mind control makes you feel on top of the world. What if I hurt Molly, and I like it? MAXINE MYERS: I uh, yeah, I have the same thoughts. ED HARRISON: They need a good mechanic here. I’m useful. At least here, I can do some good, and they’ll look after Molly at Abel. Just make me safe again for my daughter. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: What about it, Doctor Myers? You and I work well together. PAULA COHEN: Tell her, Maxie. Then we can get out of here. Maxie? MAXINE MYERS: I’m no good to humanity locked in stasis, Paula. I’m no good to you, and I’m a danger to you when I am free! PAULA COHEN: No! MAXINE MYERS: If I can do something, if I can contribute - PAULA COHEN: No, Maxie! Oh, no! Don’t say it, don’t! MAXINE MYERS: Yes. Yes, I’ll stay. Category:Mission Category:Season Three